


L'Oracle Bleu

by Nyeh (Misa_Nyeh_Almana)



Series: À la Chasse aux Monstres [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Almana Misa is a Ray of Sunshine, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunter, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Monster Hunter AU, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misa_Nyeh_Almana/pseuds/Nyeh
Summary: « J’adore quand un plan se déroule sans accroc. »Je levais la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler – Katsuki. Et il avait dit ça avec une pointe d’ironie dans la voie. J’haussais un sourcil à sa remarque, pendant qu’Izuku le regardait, la bouche grande ouverte, comme s’il avait été surpris par cette remarque.« Bah quoi ... Elle est belle, la progression de notre quête … » Katsuki râlait encore. Pour changer.« Estime-toi heureux qu’on s’en soit sorti vivant Kacchan. Ce n’était pas gagné d’avance ! » Izuku lui répondit.





	L'Oracle Bleu

**Author's Note:**

> Cet écrit a déjà été [publié sur mon dépotoir personnel](http://nyeh-time.ek.la/-a168010404), dans le cadre de la session n°49 d'EklaBugs, un projet d'animation communautaire sur la plateforme de blogs [eklablog](https://www.eklablog.com/).

Il fallait avancer. Sinon, il allait nous arriver quelque chose. Nous devions progresser rapidement dans le donjon, afin qu’il ne nous arrive pas malheur. Cependant, comme dans la plupart des cas, c’était une chose plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

Nous étions partis en quête d’une relique sacrée avec mes amis. Habituellement, on nous qualifiait de _« belle bande de bras cassés »_, mais le travail était souvent bien fait, et l’argent rentrait rapidement dans nos bourses. Et cela nous suffisant amplement.

Nous ? Nous étions trois. Deux garçons pour une fille. On se connaissait depuis notre plus tendre enfance. On avait grandi dans un village près de la Forêt Primitive. Puis avec le temps, nous avions commencé à nous entrainer ensemble, afin d’aider notre village à survivre. Mais les monstres de la Forêt Primitive n’était pas de cet avis, et avait fait une razzia sur notre village. Tout cela malgré les chasseurs chevronnés qui le protégeait. Alors, pour le reconstruire, et aider les quelques (très) rares survivants, nous avions décidé de vendre nos services pour diverses quêtes de chasse et/ou de récolte.

Izuku. Katsuki. Misa. Tels étaient nos noms – et ils le sont encore aujourd’hui.

L’objectif de notre quête était une vieille relique perdue au cœur de la Région oubliée. Mais comme son nom l’indique, la Région oubliée est … oubliée. La loi du plus fort y règne en maître. Seuls les plus puissants survivent dans cette région. C’est pour ça que les Humains ont décidé de ne pas y vivre. Trop de monstres puissants à exterminer pour s’y installer. Pas super rentable, selon les experts en installation en territoire hostile.

Au cours de notre périple au cœur de la Région oubliée, on s’était retrouvé face à deux monstres coriaces de la zone. On avait essayé de les tuer, sans succès. Nos armes ne les avaient à peine égratignés. La fuite avait alors été la meilleure des options. Et on s’était retrouvé dans un donjon.

Donjon grouillant de petits monstres visqueux. Et de pièges aussi. On avait avec précaution. On avait pu faire un micro pause, afin de reprendre nos esprits, et d’étudier notre nouvelle situation. On en avait déduit qu’on se trouvait là où la relique était. Un mal pour un bien dans notre quête.

Mon meilleur ami, le sourire aux lèvres (comme à son habitude) marchait en tête de notre groupe. J’étais en deuxième position, et le meilleur ami de mon meilleur ami terminait la marche. Oui, la logique de notre groupe est foireuse. Mais on l’aime telle quelle.

« Quand est-ce qu’on arrive là ? Ça commence à me les briser, de marcher en aveugle … » demandait le meilleur ami de mon meilleur ami.

« Bientôt _Kacchan_, bientôt … » lui répondit mon meilleur ami.

Et moi, coincée entre ces deux-là, je devais à la fois les supporter dans cet état, et les empêcher de se foutre sur la gueule. La belle place en somme.

« Vous ne pouvez pas juste la fermer et avancer ? Plus tôt on trouve cette relique de merde, plus tôt on sera rentrés pour se pieuter ! J’en ai ma claque de vous entendre vous chamailler pour rien. Et je suis crevée, j’en ai marre de cette zone. Je veux juste retrouver un semblant d’environnement connu autour de moi ! » leur répondis-je, même si mon avis n’était pas demandé.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence s’était installé entre nous. Seuls le souffle de nos respirations, le bruit de nos équipements et le bruit de nos pas pouvaient se faire entendre autour de nous.

On pouvait apercevoir au loin une salle très lumineuse. Nous nous hâtâmes de la rejoindre. La lumière nous éblouit quelques instants, le temps que nos yeux s’habituent à cette nouvelle luminosité.

« Et bah, on a bien avancé. On a touché le jackpot ! » dit _Kacchan_ tout en montrant quelque chose.

« _Kacchan_ … » Mon meilleur ami allait lui dire quelque chose, mais je le coupai immédiatement.

« Laisse Kat’ parler, Izu’. On n’a pas le temps de se continuer à se chamailler pour des broutilles. De plus, il vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes. Car même si on a plutôt bien progressé dans notre quête, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines tant que nous ne sommes pas rentrés en ville. »

J’étais la tête pensante de notre groupe de chasseurs. Izu’ était la force tranquille, et Kat’ la force explosive.

Nous explorions la salle, quand un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Il semblait venir de l’extérieur.

« Kat’, attrape la relique. Qu’on se casse d’ici au plus vite. J’ai un mauvais pressentiment … » dis-je.

« Mais bordel, tu n’as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, sale garce ! » me répondit-il, tout en faisant ce que je lui avais demandé.

Une fois la relique en poche et notre équipement prêt à être utilisé à la moindre occasion, nous reprîmes la route, mais dans le sens inverse.

Les grondements sourds se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents, et étaient de plus en plus forts. On sentait la bâtisse trembler à chacun des grondements. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle se mette à nous tomber dessus. Littéralement.

Le mur devant nous s’était écroulé. Et on pouvait en apercevoir la cause, à travers le trou qui en résultait. L’un des deux montres tentait de fracasser le mur, en se jetant dessus. Pour information, ce monstre ressemblait fortement à un T-Rex. À la seule différence qu’il crachait du feu par la gueule !

« Hey les mecs ! RACCOURCI ! » hurlai-je.

Sans se faire prier, nous sautâmes par le trou fraichement fait dans le mur. Et tant pis pour la chute. Qui ne fit pas si mal que cela. Le trou était à hauteur de sol.

Nous courions comme des dératés, le plus vite possible, quand le second monstre fit à nouveau son entrée. Après le T-Rex-_like_, nous avions affaire à un dragon. Oui, un dragon.

« Rathalos droit devant ! » hurla Izu’.

« CREVE ! »

Ce fut le seul avertissement que nous avions eu avant d’entre une flèche voler, suivie d’une série d’explosion. Izu’ et moi nous échangeâmes rapidement un regard, avant de reprendre notre course folle. Katsuki nous rattraperait, on n’en doutait pas un seul instant.

Izuku me tendit une petite boîte.

« Tu cours plus vite que nous, et tu peux te propulser légèrement en arrière avec ton tir de fusarbalète. Passe devant, et pose cette fosse piégée sur le chemin. »

Je n’avais pas besoin d’en savoir plus, je savais à quoi Izuku pensait. Piéger les monstres pour les ralentir – et nous donner une petite longueur d’avance. Je m’exécutai aussitôt. Chargeant une munition wyverne dans mon arme, je visai le monstre le plus proche de nous. Et tirai.

Le tir atteignit l’Anjanath – le T-Rex-_like_ – en pleine tête. Le recul me fit gagner une distance de quelques mètres tout au plus. Et je n’allais pas les perdre en regardant le résultat de mon tir.

Arme rangée, je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Il fallait que je trouve une zone légèrement dégagée pour poser le piège.

Après quelques minutes – qui me parurent des heures – je trouvais bonheur. Une allée dans la forêt. Je posai le piège, qui termina de se mettre en place seul. Ah, la technologie !

J’entendais au loin des coups de lame ricocher sur une cuirasse trop dure pour qu’elle soit entaillée par une lame émoussée. Izuku devait faire l’appât pour attirer le monstre droit vers le piège.

Et j’entendais des bruits d’explosion encore plus loin. Katsuki devait bien s’amuser avec ses flèches explosives sur le Rathalos. Comme si il ne l’avait pas assez énervé.

Je décidais de continuer à avancer dans la pseudo-allée d’arbres dans laquelle je me trouvais. Quitte à gagner du temps, autant en gagner le plus possible.

J’avais toujours sur moi quelques pièges à choc. Histoire de ralentir les grands monstres se lançant à ma poursuite, ou de les acculer dans un coin afin que je les bombarde le plus possible sans avoir à craindre leurs attaques. Je décidais d’en poser un plus loin. Et un autre encore après – au cas où.

Des « CREVE ! » pouvaient se faire entendre de plus en plus fort. Cela signifiait que nous nous rapprochions du point d’extraction de la Région oubliée. Même si nous n’avions qu’un seul neurone une fois lancés face aux monstres, on n’en était pas moins attentifs. On savait faire attention à notre environnement. Afin de se localiser rapidement en cas de coup dur. Comme dans cette situation par exemple.

J’aperçus Izuku courir vers moi, morpho-hache morphée en épée à la main. J’aperçus aussi l’Anjanath s’écrouler au sol avant d’entendre le « _CLIC_ » signifiant qu’il était tombé dans la fosse piégée. Et de un. Plus qu’un.

Un Katsuki sauvage apparut devant nous sans prévenir. Et prit la direction de l’allée, comme s’il savait que des pièges à choc avait été placés par l’un d’entre nous. Impétueux oui, mais idiot non. C’est ce qu’il était – et est encore.

Sans demander notre reste, nous le suivîmes avec Izuku. Si il était dans le coin, le Rathalos aussi. Et sa présence se fit remarquer plus vite que ce que nous le pensions. Il atterrît juste derrière nous.

On fonçait droit devant nous. La zone de sécurité se trouvait à quelques mètres. On croisait juste les doigts pour que notre système de fuite fonctionne sans accroc.

Et aucun accroc ne se présenta. On survola le premier piège à choc que j’avais posé quelques instants plus tôt. Et il s’activa au passage du Rathalos, le paralysant pendant quelques secondes – une minute tout au plus.

Nous bifurquâmes à gauche rapidement, et on se jeta tour à tour dans le vide depuis la falaise qui s’offrit à nous après notre virage. La rivière qui se trouvait en contrebas était notre porte d’entrée vers la sécurité – et la fin de cette quête farfelue.

Après une (presque) noyade – nous étions exténués par cette folle course poursuite - nous avions enfin atteint le point d’extraction. Et ce, sans trop de dégâts. Il était finalement temps pour nous d’en finir avec cette quête et de nous reposer …

# -

« J’adore quand un plan se déroule sans accroc. »

Je levais la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler – Katsuki. Et il avait dit ça avec une pointe d’ironie dans la voie. J’haussais un sourcil à sa remarque, pendant qu’Izuku le regardait, la bouche grande ouverte, comme s’il avait été surpris par cette remarque.

« Bah quoi ... Elle est belle, la progression de notre quête … » Katsuki râlait encore. Pour changer.

« Estime-toi heureux qu’on s’en soit sorti vivant Kacchan. Ce n’était pas gagné d’avance ! » Izuku lui répondit.

« Oh les gars, vous allez vous calmer immédiatement ! On est parti de rien, et on s’en est finalement plutôt pas mal sorti. Et puis, survivre à un Rathalos enragé – je ne te remercie pas pour ça Kat’ – et à un Anjanath en même temps, ce n’est pas donné à tout le monde. Comme quoi, on a bien progressé en tant que chasseur. » J’essayais tant bien que mal de leur faire voir le côté positif de notre quête.

« Mais t’es chiante bordel. On a eu le pognon en échange de la relique pourrie qu’on s’est cassé le cul à aller chercher. Donc oui on a progressé. Je l’ai dit, t’es contente !? »

Je ne relevais pas la pique que me lançait Katsuki. J’étais fatiguée, je n’avais pas envie de me lancer dans un débat potentiellement sans issue avec lui.

« On devient plus forts et résistants. Bientôt on sera les meilleurs chasseurs du secteur, et on pourra rentrer à la maison. Ce n’est pas génial, hein ? Vous en pensez quoi tous les deux ? »

« Ta gueule ! »

« Vocabulaire Katsuki ! Et Izu’, on a encore beaucoup à apprendre en tant que chasseurs. Car même si on a progressé, on apprend tous les jours dans ce métier. Mais oui, j’ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la taverne quand quelqu’un nous héla.

« Hey le groupe Plus Ultra ! On a aperçu deux grands monstres dans la région où vous venez d’aller. Ça vous dit de les chasser ? »

Nous n’avions pas besoin de nous consulter pour connaître l’avis des autres sur cette question. La réponse était même dite à l’unisson : « AH NON ! »

« Tant pis pour vous. Pas de matériaux Rathalos et Anjanath pour vous trois alors. » Et le gêneur s’en alla aussitôt.

Je sentais le regard de Katsuki peser sur moi. Même si nous étions intelligents, la part rationnelle du groupe me revenait de plein droit. Et je sentais que l’avis rationnel était attendu de pieds fermes.

« Hey les mecs. Ça vous tente une chasse en scred, en mode ni vu ni connu ? »

Leur réponse se traduisit par des coups d’épaule dans mes bras – un de chaque côté, pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Katsuki attrapa son arc et vérifia le contenu de sa bourse d’enduits, et Izuku aiguisa sa morpho-hache. Quant à moi, le sourire aux lèvres, je rechargeai les munitions manquantes dans mon fusarbalète lourd.

Ouaip. Fatigués ou pas, il va y avoir du Rathalos et de l’Anjanath au menu de ce soir.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai longtemps cogité avant de poster cette fic ici. Même si je l'ai déjà soumise à la lecture via mon blog, ce n'est pas pareil. Je savais que les personnes qui la liraient via mon blog étaient (et le sont encore aujourd'hui) des personnes de confiance. Parce que je les connais depuis un bon moment, et que leur regard sur mes divers travaux ne me fait plus peur.
> 
> Comme expliqué précédemment, il s'agit d'un travail proposé dans le cadre d'EklaBugs. Si vous êtes intéressé(e) par l'idée, n'hésitez pas à vous renseigner [ICI](http://eklabug.eklablog.fr/) sur la nature du projet.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à laisser un petit kudo. Je suis ouverte à la discussion, tant que celle-ci reste constructive ! Et peut-être que je prendrai plus confiance en moi et vous posterai plus de fictions >w<
> 
> Je me cache sur [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misaalmana), sur Discord (Nyeh#7019), et sur [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/MisaAlmana).


End file.
